


They're Beautiful. You're Beautiful.

by Whovian13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, emotional and also kinda sexy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian13/pseuds/Whovian13
Summary: Just a little continuation of the scene after Magnus reveals his cat eyes to Alec. I wanted a bit more of what it means to Magnus for Alec to react the way he did, and also how overwhelmed and thrilled Alec is to be taking this step with Magnus.





	They're Beautiful. You're Beautiful.

_You're beautiful_.

Magnus's appearance had been described in many complimentary terms over the centuries, but the warmth in Alexander's eyes made it clear that he was talking about more than the surface. And while his vanity found accepting most compliments very easy indeed, it was a bit more difficult to believe that someone of such substance could see to his soul and not find it lacking.

Of course, there were things that Alexander didn't know about his past. It was hard to tell in advance if a person would be able to accept him, sins and all, once he told them the truth. Unfortunately, his experiences with previous lovers had taught him that, while most people could abide Magnus in moderation, hoping to be accepted heart and soul was asking too much. It was one of the reasons he had worried about rushing into sex with Alec. He wanted to give him time to come to terms with the more...unsavory aspects of dating a warlock. But Alexander had proven a surprise in many ways already. And now, looking into Magnus's glowing golden feline eyes, physical proof of his demonic heritage, Alec seemed to see only good things. Clasping the hand raised to his cheek, Magnus could begin to envision a future where the man beside him knew every one of his secrets and loved him anyway.

Leaning closer, Alec placed a sweet kiss on Magnus's cheek, and another at the corner of his eye.

“You know, you don't have to hide from me.” He glanced down with a slight blush. “I mean, it's up to you, but…” When he raised his eyes to Magnus's again, he finally seemed to find the words. “What I'm trying to say is, I want to see the real you, if you'll let me. Whatever you're comfortable with, I want to see.”

Magnus couldn't hold back his smile. Alec couldn't know how much he was asking, and Magnus would need time to share his most personal secrets. Still, knowing that Alec wanted a real connection, and that he understood that Magnus might not be able to drop his walls all at once, was more than Magnus had ever thought he would be able to have with this open-hearted Nephilim.

Magnus couldn’t think of anything witty to say out loud, so instead he clasped Alec’s face between his hands and drew him in for a deep kiss. Alec’s hand slid from Magnus’s cheek to the back of his head, where nimble fingers tugged lightly on closely shorn hair. Magnus felt Alec’s other hand grasp his side, just below his ribcage, as the kiss grew more intense and their breathing grew heavier. Alec was curling his fingers into the fabric of Magnus’s shirt, not lifting it up but clearly not content with the barrier between them.

In complete agreement, Magnus pulled back from the kiss, reached behind his head, and pulled his own shirt off in one swift motion, much like he had done with Alec’s only minutes before. Alec’s eyes scanned quickly over the newly exposed skin, and Magnus felt that gaze sear into him like a laser, brief as it was. He caught Alec’s eyes just in time to see a blinding smile flash across his face.

As Alec leaned in to resume the kiss, Magnus just barely heard the breathed “finally,” escape his lips.

 

* * *

 

_Finally!_ Alec didn’t know what he was doing. He’d gotten his own shoes off, narrowly avoiding a faceplant in the process, but other than that it seemed like Magnus was doing all of the work, nakedness-wise. He’d made Alec’s shirt disappear with some kind of voodoo move, and then suddenly Magnus’s jacket was gone, too. Alec had been on board with all of this, and desperately wanted to feel Magnus’s skin under his hands. Unfortunately, his brain was in some sort of euphoric state of uselessness, so that all the could think was _shirt...shirt...how do I...unshirt?_

Then, when they landed on the bed, Alec felt like he was about to make some real headway with the damned shirt, but Magnus suddenly sat up, pulling it _back down_. Alec was torn between wanting to curse out the shirt and feeling sick over the thought that he had somehow done something wrong.

Now, after seeing Magnus’s beautiful eyes and--hopefully--alleviating his fears on that score, they were kissing again, and _that godforsaken shirt_ was finally out of the way! Alec didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to do next, but he knew that he wanted to touch, and so he did. With one hand back in Magnus’s hair, he brought the other one up to his chest, lightly caressing the smooth skin and mapping the shape of the firm muscle. It was...well, he hardly knew what to think. He had spent his life trying _not_ to feel anything when he was around other men, and now his brain was going back to that happy buzzing place where words like _warm_ and _beautiful_ and _want_ only rarely broke the surface.

Alec let his hand slide down a bit, fingertips tapping over the bumps of Magnus’s abs, a tremor coursing through him as he felt the muscles quiver under his touch. Magnus pulled him closer so that their chests were touching, and Alec got lost in the kiss, his arms wrapping around Magnus’s back as he felt himself being lowered once more to the mattress. As his head hit the pillow, Magnus settled between his legs, Alec shivered with excitement and he knew this was going to be _amazing_.

 


End file.
